


The Mate of The Moon(One-Shot)

by TidalWave1008



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalWave1008/pseuds/TidalWave1008
Summary: Zeus and Poseidon have decided to end their feuds. They have decided to prove this by getting one of their sons/daughters to marry someone else! Who will it be? Read and find out! Pertemis.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Mate of The Moon(One-Shot)

**Hi guys! This is just a simple one-shot about Artemis getting forced to marry Percy. I know its cliche but I don't really have any other ideas, so sorry!**

**This is my first Fanfiction, so there might be some mistakes. I read a lot of other Percy Jackson Fanfictions, so I might steal some ideas. If you are one of the writers, I would like to let you know I only took them because your story is awesome, and want my story to be like yours. If you're really unhappy, leave a comment or pm me and I'll try my best to change the content. Again, this is a one-shot, so don't expect me to update.**

**P.S. This is going to be a very long one-shot.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan. This story is purely made-up and is written for entertainment.**

**The Mate of The Moon**

**Third Person POV**

The twelve Olympians sat calmly in their delicate thrones. Zeus, on the other hand, seemed nervous and fidgeted with his fingers. He started off the meeting with his usual boring speech.

Nobody in the throne room listened. Aphrodite was putting on make-up, Ares was polishing his knife, Apollo and Artemis were having a staring contest, and Hermes was talking to the snakes on his caduceus, George and Martha. Poseidon, somehow, looked distraught and slumped on his throne.

**Artemis POV**

As usual, Apollo was annoying me by calling me his "little sis" so I shot him where the sun doesn't shine. My father kept babbling about useless stuff, so I continued my glaring contest with Apollo.

"Now I have something very important to say, so listen up everyone," Zeus boomed deeply with his commanding voice. I perked up at this.

_This is very_ unusual, I thought. _He's never said something like this before._

"Me and Poseidon have decided to end our feuds, and we have agreed to prove this by getting one of our sons/daughters to marry someone else!"

All the gods/goddesses looked at Zeus and Poseidon open-mouthed, including me.

"Who will it be, father?" Ares said, grinning wickedly. My heart rate quickened. I somehow got the feeling that I already knew the answer.

"It shall be..." Zeus paused.

_Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me._

"My daughter, Artemis!"

* * *

One time, when I was in a blind in a tree, waiting motionless for an animal to wander by, I dozed off and fell fifteen feet to the rough ground, landing on my back. It was as if the impact had knocked every single wisp of air from my lungs, and I lay there, struggling to inhale and exhale, to do anything.

That's how I feel now, trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the phrase kept repeating in my head.

_My daughter, Artemis._

How dare he! He knew I was a virgin, yet he is now forcing me to marry!

"What! I will not marry a filthy _male_!" I screeched, making the last word sound like an insult.

"Look, daughter, it's not that b-"

"What do you mean it's not that bad! Those males think of us woman as objects!"

Zeus slammed his lightning-bolt on the ground in frustration. "ENOUGH! I've had enough of your hatred for men. You shall marry and that is FINAL!"

Tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes as I thought about what the males would do to me. Apollo smiled sadly at me and gave me a hug.

"Daughter, I will give you two weeks to find a compatible man. If you still can't find one after the deadline, I shall pick one for you," Zeus calmed down a little, his fatherly side returning to him. Then, he glanced at the other gods/goddesses.

"Any comments?" No one objected. "Council dismissed!"

Everybody flashed out except Athena, Apollo, and Poseidon. They all walked over to me.

My sister, Athena gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry for father's decision, Artemis. He did not even care about how you would feel." We embraced each other until Poseidon cut the silence.

"Do you have anyone in mind that you want to marry, Artemis?" I shook my head sadly.

"I would recommend my son, Percy Jackson. His girlfriend broke up with her three days ago, and he hasn't left his room ever since. If you marry him, it would be a win-win for both of us, because he might get over his break-up and he is very respectful towards women."

A girl broke up with a boy! That's a first. My thoughts then wandered to the name.

_Perseus Jackson._ He was the one that held up the sky for me so I could fight Atlas! How could I forget!

I nodded. "Where is he? I want to ask his decision on marrying me."

"At my palace in Atlantis. I can teleport you there, but only if he allows you you to." I nodded.

He touched my shoulder and we arrived in Atlantis.

* * *

_**Time-skip three days earlier...** _

**Percy POV**

Today is the day I propose to Annabeth! Gods I'm so excited and nervous at the same time! Anyways, I stuffed my wedding ring in my pocket and walked to the beach.

"Hey Prissy, where you going?" Clarrise asked nervously, jogging up to me.

"Oh hey, Clarisse, I'm going to the beach," I said. "Is there a problem?" She seemed nervous.

"Oh, um, no, there is no problem," Clarisse stuttered out. "But do you have to go now?" I nodded.

"Fine, but what you will see might not be so pleasant" she warned. I shrugged it off and continued to walk to the beach.

I waited for about ten minutes waiting for Annabeth but she still didn't come. I walked forward and spotted a boy about the same age as me making-out with a girl.

_New girlfriend, probably from the Aphrodite cabin_ , he thought.

"I-kiss-love-kiss-you-kiss-so-kiss-much!" The girl said between kisses. Somehow I found her voice so familiar. Even so, I continued walking, but the next words froze me on my tracks.

"I love you too Annabeth," Jake said. I slowly turned around and what I saw made my blood boil.

I dropped the wedding ring on the sang with a noticeable THUD, interrupting their session. Annabeth had a look of pure horror.

"Percy, this is not what it looks lik-" I cut her off.

"Why?! I gave up GODHOOD for you twice! I jumped in Tartarus with you! And this is how you repay me!"I shouted, a hurricane already surrounding me, destroying everything in its path.

"You were gone for a month, and never even contacted me. I thought you were cheating on me," Annabeth replied with an angry tone in her voice.

"Do you want to know where I went?" I asked. Annabeth nodded. "I went to do the twelve labours of Hercules just so I could receive Athena's approval in our marriage! I came here to propose to you but seeing you now have another random boy as your boyfriend, we're done!" I thundered. Then I picked the wedding ring up, threw it up in the air, uncapped Riptide and slashed in a downward arc, effectively cutting the ring clean in half. There was now a huge earthquake obliterating most of the cabins.

I dashed back to my cabin, packed up all my useful things, and sprinted out of the Camp.

**Annabeth's POV**

I gasped when I saw the ring. I gently picked it up and admired the beauty. In the middle of the ring, there were the words: "Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl forever"

My knees buckled and the dam broke. I cried and cried. Me and Percy could've had a happy life together, but I broke it.

"Come on, love, it's not that bad. I am so much better than that useless excuse for a boyfriend."

I clenched my fists, my feelings of regret replaced with anger. "I HATE YOU! PERCY IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. I WAS SO STUPID TO LOVE YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO HIM!"

I then punched his nose and ran into my cabin face full of tears.

_Percy, I'm so sorry._

**Percy POV**

Running. Running as if my life depended on it. I wanted to talk to someone; who can understand me, who will listen to my problems.

After running for what felt like hours, I finally reached the old apartment. I then stumbled up the stairs.

Finally, I reached the door, but I knew something was wrong. I flung the door open and sprinted to the living room. I saw bloodstains on the curtains and a dagger on the table.

"Mom?"

Silence. Absolute silence.

I started panicking. I went down the stairs and reached a narrow alley. I then fished a drachma from his pocket and smashed a nearby fire hydrant to create a mist.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmered and the silhouette of a Centaur appeared.

"Hey Percy, where have you been?" Chiron asked, confused.

"Chiron, my mom and step-dad just disappeared, I saw a dagger and blood everywhere! I think something happened to th-" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw a limp hand under a box. I slowly lifted it and revealed the corpses of my mom Sally Jackson and stepdad Paul Blofis.

"Oh, Percy, I'm so so sorry," Chiron said, giving me a sympathetic look. I couldn't take it anymore. I swiped the Iris message, effectively cutting it, and start crying. my endless stream of tears soaked my shirt and the corpses.

Then, I proceeded to water-teleport me, my mom, and stepdad to Montauk beach. It uses up lots of my energy, but I succeeded at last. I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

After giving myself a few minutes to recover, I forced myself to get up and move. I stalked up to the cabin, not allowing myself to look around and let the memories overwhelm me. I stripped the sheets off of the beds, using them as makeshift shrouds to cover my mom and Paul, and put them on the boat me and my mom always used when we came here on the holidays.

As the sun set, I said the final rites for my parents, taking a long time to get the words out and finally choking out my goodbyes before lighting the shrouds and sending them out to sea. I sat watching the burning raft float towards the horizon for hours, the life draining from my eyes as each second passed, drowning in my guilt and grief and sorrow.

Hours later, when the sky began to lighten again, I stood, wiping my eyes. With one last look at the sea, I turned his back to the horizon and transported myself once more to my dad's place, Atlantis.

**3'rd Person POV**

Percy strolled through Atlantis, admiring its beauty and detail of the architecture and structure. Finally, he arrived at Poseidon's mansion.

"State your identity now!" One of the guards ordered, holding up their weapons in an "X" formation.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

The guards immediately lowered their weapons and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm so sorry, My lord, we didn't recognize you."

"It's okay, and call me Percy. I'm looking for Poseidon."

"Ok, this way, Percy."

**Percy POV**

After a billion twists and turns, I finally reached a long corridor, and at the end of it was a spectacular sea-green door. I opened it and saw my dad, Poseidon, sitting on his throne. He saw me, stood up, and came over.

"Hey, Percy. How was camp?"

The word _camp_ brought back the horrible memories. I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out crying. He looked confused, but still hugged me.

"What's wrong, son?"

"A-Annabeth c-cheated on me."

My dad opened his mouth in shock, but seconds later, it was replaced with rage.

"Come on, son, go rest in your room now. We'll deal with that bitch later." I nodded and went to my room.

_**Time-skip three days later(back to present time)...** _

**Artemis POV**

I got teleported in front of a sea-green door.

_Probably Perseus' room,_ I thought.

"Wait here, I will go in," Poseidon said.

I gave a nod and sat on a nearby chair. Minutes later, he came back.

"You may go in, but be careful." I gave a nod and went to the door.

_Knock Knock!_

I tapped on the door two times, waiting for someone to let me in.

Silence.

I took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

There, lying on the bed, was the one and only Perseus Jackson, staring on the ceiling, not moving. His sea-green eyes were now dull and puffy, and I could still see the tears that streaked his face. He had an emotionless expression on his face.

In other words, he looked horrible. I accidentally let out a gasp.

It was only then that he realized I was here. He quickly hopped off the bed and bowed at me.

"Lady Artemis."

"None of that, please, I don't like it." He nodded and stood up.

"Perseus, on today's meeting my father, Zeus, has forced me to marry a man to prove that he and Poseidon have ended their feuds. Therefore, I choose you."

"Um, why?"

"Because you are the only decent man that I approve me of, but don't prove me wrong."

"Oh," Perseus dumpy said.

I stifled a laugh at his stupidity.

"Boys," I muttered under my breath. Fortunately, he didn't hear me.

Then, I put on a fake smile. "So will you marry me?"

He thought about it for a moment, and slowly nodded.

"Okay, I will marry you, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" I demanded.

"Promise me that you won't cheat on me with anybody else."

I laughed out loud. He raised an eyebrow

"I was about to ask the same thing."

"So, you promise?" I nodded.

"You too, right?" He also nodded and smiled his signature lopsided grin.

I couldn't help but blush. _What is happening to me! Aphrodite stop messing with my mind now!_ I screamed internally.

"Ummm, Lady Artemis?"

"H-Huh, what?"

"You were zoning out for five minutes?"

My face flushed in embarrassment. _Did I zone out that long?_

"Let's go to Olympus to tell my father about this." I said to change the awkward subject. He nodded, so I grabbed his wrist and flashed off.

**Percy POV**

I was taking a nap when I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Poseidon looking at me, concerned.

"So, how are you holding up, son?"

"I don't know what to do dad. The only thing that kept me anchored to the mortal world had just been gone. I had loved her, I had fought this war for her, I had sacrificed everything for her, I even told her where my Achilles spot is!"

I almost cried but held back the tears.

Poseidon sighed. "son-" But I interrupted him and said "I feel so lost I want to be angry at her but I can't bring myself to do it"

Then, I raised my head, looked at my father and smiled "I remember what Athena had told me before after we saved Artemis. My fatal flaw is loyalty. She had said that I will risk the world for my friends." Then I frowned, remembering Athena just reminds me of _her._

"Percy, I actually woke you up because you have a visitor outside. Do you want to talk to her?" I raised an eyebrow at the last word, but nodded.

Poseidon smiled and walked out of my room. I lied back down and my thoughts wandered back to the scene at the beach.

* * *

A audible gasp brought me out of reality. I glanced around the room and spotted a seventeen-year-old girl with silver eyes and auburn hair staring emotionlessly at me. In other words, the number one man-hater, Artemis, was in front of me. I immediately hopped off my bed and bowed to her.

"Lady Artemis." She had a annoyed look on her face.

"None of that, please, I don't like it." I nodded and stood up.

"Perseus, on today's meeting my father, Zeus, has forced me to marry a man to prove that Zeus and Poseidon have ended their feuds. Therefore, I choose you."

To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I was also confused.

"Um, why?"

"Because you are the only decent man that I approve me of, but don't prove me wrong."

I said something along the lines of "Oh"

She then said something inaudible to me and I decided to ignore it.

She smiled. "So will you marry me?"

I thought about it for a moment, and slowly nodded.

"Okay, I will marry you, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" She demanded.

"Promise me that you won't cheat on me with anybody else."

She laughed out loud. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"I was about to ask the same thing." She said amused.

"So, you promise?" She nodded.

"You too, right?" I also nodded and smiled my signature lopsided grin.

For some reason her cheeks turned red, but I decided to ignore it.

However, she kept staring at the horizon. This continued for about five minutes.

"Ummm, Lady Artemis?"

"H-Huh, what?"

"You were zoning out for five minutes?"

Her cheeks turned red again. _Probably angry at me,_ I thought.

"Let's go to Olympus to tell my father about this." She said quickly. I nodded, and she grabbed my wrist and flashed off.

* * *

**3'rd Person POV**

Percy and Artemis arrived in the Throne room. Artemis aimed her silver bow at the sky and fired. Minutes later, all of the Olympians flashed into their thrones, Zeus in the most dramatic way.

"Why have you called this meeting, daughter?" Zeus thundered(pun intended).

"I have found the one I will marry." At this many of the gods/goddesses perked up. Next, Artemis held Percy's hand.

"The man is Perseus Jackson!" Artemis announced.

They began cheering and wolf-whistling. The only one who didn't like pleased was Zeus.

"HOW DARE YOU DAUGHTER?! I SAID YOU NEED TO FIND A MAN BUT I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT TOLERATE YOU MARRYING MY BROTHER'S SON." Zeus thundered.

Artemis looked at him coolly and said, "Well I am sorry father, but he is the only one I want to get married to."

Zeus looked at Hera for support, but she shook her head. Zeus grew even more angrier and said, "Let's have a vote. All in favor raise your hand." All the gods/goddesses raised their hands excluding Zeus and Hera. Zeus slammed his on the ground in frustration but sighed afterwards.

"You are right, daughter. You have the freedom to choose who you want to be married with."

"Thank you, father," Artemis said thankfully. Zeus smiled at her.

"So, the wedding shall start tomorrow. Hephaestus and Athena, start working on the rings." Zeus boomed. They nodded.

"Council dismissed!"

Everyone flashed out, Zeus(again) the in the most dramatic way. The only ones left in the throne room were Artemis and Percy.

"So, It's quite late, but I think we still have time to go visit your mother and tell the news about our marriage," Artemis said, oblivious to Percy's predicament.

The word "mother" was enough to break Percy's dam of tears. He burst out crying. Artemis looked puzzled but still hugged him.

"Shhhhh It's okay Perseus, I'm here. You can tell what's the problem if you want," Artemis cooed. Percy hugged back.

"M-My m-mom was k-killed yesterday. When I g-got there, it was already too l-late," Percy told her shakily. Artemis gasped.

"I'm so sorry I brought the subject up, Percy, I'm so sor-" Percy put a finger on her lips to cut her off.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

She smiled sadly at him.

"Does Poseidon know?" Percy shook his head. They embraced each other as if their life depended on it.

"You can stay at my palace today, Percy, if you want."

However, he was already fast asleep in her arms. Artemis found out and flashed them to her house. She went to the master bedroom, lied Percy down, and covered him up with the blankets. She herself went to the other room, and closed her silver eyes.

Her thoughts wandered back to that scene in the throne room, and blushed furiously.

Soon, Artemis, fell into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

_**Time-skip to the next day...** _

The next day, Percy woke up and went to the kitchen, to start making breakfast. Minutes later, Artemis came out of her room, wearing silver pajamas.

"Morning Artemis." She smiled at him and went over to the dining table.

"Morning Perseus."

Percy put the fresh-baked pancakes on the table and sat down.

"Perseus, why are the pancakes blue?" Artemis asked with curiosity.

"Oh, um, blue is my favorite color, and I was taught how to make it by my mother." Percy's voice cracked at the last word. Fortunately, he held back the tears. Artemis numly nodded.

"The wedding will start at 10pm, so we still have a lot of time left." She said to change the sad topic. Percy nodded and left without saying goodbye.

* * *

_**Time-skip to 9:30pm...** _

The citizens of Olympus could see the Throne room being decorated with silver and sea-green. For a person, it would have been weird but to them, it was a moment of celebration. Their goddess, Artemis, was finally getting married after millennium. And to a son of Poseidon, no less.

Every single god and goddess were celebrating and were waiting for the bridegroom and bride to appear. They were excited to say the least.

Zeus, although not pleased about the bridegroom, was excited to see his daughter get married. Poseidon felt proud that his son was getting married and would become immortal according to the laws. The first to arrive was the bridegroom, Perseus Jackson or as everyone calls him Percy Jackson.

**Percy POV**

As I waited for Artemis to come in, I became nervous and fidgety. My dad, Poseidon squeezed my hand for reassurance when he saw me biting my fingernails.

"It'll be okay, son. Nothing bad is going to happen." I nodded thankfully at him.

I waited at the altar for a few minutes before the door opened and everyone turned to see the bride and her father, Zeus, leading her. They stared at her.

She was wearing a long silver dress that reached the ground and a veil which was white in color.

All the gods were drooling at her sight. However, I didn't even notice because I was staring/drooling at Artemis. I was so focused that I didn't acknowledge the multiple taps on my shoulder.

"Percy, are you there?" Poseidon's voice brought me out of my daze. I blushed in embarrassment and quickly ran up to Artemis and held her hand, which made her blush and maddened Zeus.

I then said my vows and Artemis said hers before it was time to exchange the rings.

"Who has the rings?" Hera asked. Poseidon stepped forward and handed me the ring. I took it out and was pleased to hear the gasp of everyone. Next, I placed the ring on Artemis' finger and a faint silver glow went around the ring before it stopped. Artemis also help me put on mine, which had a sea-green glow.

"You may kiss the bride." I blushed and inched closer to her lips.

Once we touched, I felt fireworks erupt within me. I have never felt this way before. Not even with _her._

_Was I falling in_ love?

* * *

Afterwards, it was party time. Apollo stepped up the stage.

"Everyone, today we are going to have some major karaoke!" I chuckled as everyone cheered.

"Percy, get up here. Me and you will start this off!" I blushed furiously as everyone pushed me on the stage. Apollo tossed me a microphone. The music began and I automatically knew what the song was.

**Believer**

_Apollo,_ Percy, **Both**

_First things first_   
_I'ma say all the words inside my head_   
_I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh_   
_The way that things have been oh-ooh_

Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I could be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh  
The master of my sea, oh-ooh

_I was broken from a young age_   
_Taking my sulkin' to the masses_   
_Writing my poems for the few_   
_That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feelin' me_

_Singing from heartache from the pain_   
_Taking my message from the veins_   
_Speaking my lesson from the brain_   
_Seeing the beauty through the_

Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain! You break me down and build me up, believer, believer  
Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

**First things first**   
**Can you imagine what's about to happen?**   
**It's Weezy the Dragon, I link with the Dragons**   
**And we gon' get ratchet, no need for Imaginin'**   
**This is what's happenin'**   
**Second thing second, I reckon immaculate**   
**Sing about accurate**   
**I know that strength, it don't come, don't come without strategy**   
**I know the sweet, it don't come without cavities**   
**I know the passages come with some traffic**   
**I start with from the basement, end up in the attic**   
**And third thing third**   
**Whoever call me out, they simply can't count**   
**Let's get mathematic, I'm up in this**   
**Is you a believer?**   
**I get a unicorn out of a zebra**   
**I wear my uniform like a tuxedo**   
**This dragon don't hold his breath, don't need no breather**   
**But you may see they just ain't a believer**   
**I know the bloomin' don't come without rain**   
**I know the losin' don't come without shame**   
**I know the beauty don't come without hurt**   
**Hold up, hold up, last thing last**   
**I know that Tunechi don't come without Wayne**   
**I know that losin' don't come without game**   
**I know that glory don't come without**   
**Don't come without**

_Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_   
_Pain! You break me down and build me up, believer, believer_   
_Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain_   
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_   
_Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh-ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh-ooh

_But they never did, ever lived, ebbin' and flowin'_   
_Inhibited, limited 'til it broke open and rained down_   
_It rained down, like_

Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain! You break me down and build me up, believer, believer  
Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer...

**Artemis POV**

Oh My God! Perseus can sing! His voice was so beautiful and melodic. I just really want to run up there and kiss his sexy lip-

_What are you thinking Artemis! You are the goddess of virginity!_ But the other side of me said: _You are already his wife! You have every right to kiss him!_

I am really going to have a visit someday with Aphrodite.

**Poseidon POV**

Oh yeah! Percy can sing. My son's a beast! And a real ladies' man.

**3'rd Person POV**

After that, Apollo raised his microphone.

"Okay, next up, is Artemis!"

She shook her head furiously, but everyone pushed her on the stage. Apollo gave her a microphone and walked off the stage. The music started and she smiled.

**The Haunting by Kamelot**

**Percy,** Artemis, _Both_

Merely the sound of your voice  
Made me believe that, that you were her  
Just like the river disturbs  
my inner peace  
One I believed I could find  
Just a trace of her beloved soul  
Once I believed she was all  
Then she smothered my beliefs

**One cold winter's night**   
**I may follow her voice to the river**   
**Leave me for now and forever**   
**Leave while you can**

**Somewhere in time**   
**I will find you and haunt you again**   
**Like the wind sweeps the earth**   
**Somewhere in time**   
**When no virtues are left to defend**   
**You fall in deep**   
**I was a liar in every debate**   
**I rule the forces that fueled your hate**   
**When the cold in my heart leaves**   
**It comes to an end**   
**And quietly I'll go to sleep**

**How could that first time recur**   
**When memories linger on and on**   
**What made me think you were her**   
**Helena is dead to all, dead to all**   
**Nothing can bring her to life**   
**Don't pretend that I'll be loving you**   
**Once I believed she was gone**   
**I'm corrupted from within**

**Leave, leave me for now and forever**   
**Leave while you can**

Somewhere in time  
I will find you and haunt you again  
Like the wind sweeps the earth  
Somewhere in time  
When no virtues are left to defend  
You fall in deep  
I was a liar in every debate  
I rule the forces that fueled your hate  
When the cold in my heart leaves  
It comes to an end  
And quietly I'll go to sleep

Follow me into the light  
(Like ice on a lake of tears  
I'll take you through)  
Leave me tonight  
I've gone too far to begin all anew  
(Life fades in)  
With someone like you

_Somewhere in time_   
_I will find you and love you again_   
_Like the wind sweeps the earth_   
_Somewhere in time_   
_When no virtues are left to defend_   
_You fall in deep_   
_I was a liar in every debate_   
_I rule the forces that fueled your hate_   
_When the cold in my heart leaves_   
_It comes to an end_   
_And quietly I'll go to sleep_

_Sleep..._

**Percy POV**

That I swear was the best time I've ever sung my life. Being with Artemis made it so much better. She was literally glowing with happiness. She hugged me, and I coudn't help but blush. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I was smiling like a goofball.

"Thank you" She said with happiness. I smiled at her. I took her hand and led her out of the throne room to have some time alone. We laid on the grass, staring up at the stars. I pointed to my favorite constellation.

"Hey, Artemis, look!" She saw it and smiled sadly.

"She was the best lieutenant I ever had, other than Thalia." Seeing her like that made me so angry at myself for not saving her when I was twelve.

"I'm so sorry for not saving her, I could've if I-" She put a finger on my lips to cut me off.

"Shhhhh, It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself for everything!" She scolded me. I sighed and nodded and she laid her head on my chest. I played with her smooth auburn hair. Soon, she was fast-asleep.

I slowly picked her up bridal-style and walked to her mansion. I opened the door to her bedroom and gently laid her down. However, she grabbed my wrist and tugged at it. Then I heard mutter mutter something.

"Stay with me, please."

I blushed and laid down next to her. She put her head on my chest again and fell asleep.

**Artemis POV**

I felt someone pick me up and drop me on something soft. The comforting warmth left so I tugged at it and it came closer, so close that I could hug it. The warmth returned.

It was only then that I fell into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

_**Time-skip to the next day...** _

The next day, when I woke up, I somehow found myself in Perseus' embrace. His leg was draped over me, so I couldn't move. He then woke up and smiled at me.

"Morning Artemis," He said and got off the bed. I blushed madly when I saw his perfectly chiseled body. He looked at me and saw me sharing at him so he blushed too and covered himself up. I snapped my fingers and my pajamas turned to my usual hunter's outfit. I felt a tingle in the back of my head, and I knew what that meant.

"Perseus, come with me. Zeus has called a meeting." He nodded, so I grabbed his hand and flashed to Olympus.

* * *

We arrived on Olympus, and saw the other Olympians staring at us, but mostly our intertwined hands. I blushed and let go, and walked to my throne.

"Olympians, I have called this meeting to make Perseus a god, because I kinda have to now," Zeus bellowed, but muttered out the last part. I heard what he said, due to my super-hearing. Poseidon looked very happy.

"I accept," Perseus said. Zeus nodded and pointed his weapon at him. The other gods followed suit, including me.

With perfect synchronization, we blasted our godly energy into him. After ten seconds, we stopped.

All of a sudden, Perseus screamed in agony. I suddenly got worried and was about to sprint towards him, but the screaming stopped.

**3'rd Person POV**

In the center of the room stood an upgraded version of Percy Jackson. He was taller, and his face features improved. His body also became more muscular and toned. All the goddesses were blushing, and Aphrodite was literally drooling at his body. Artemis, on the other hand, was becoming jealous so she sent all the goddesses a glare, which made them back down.

Then, the three fates appeared. and stood in front of Percy. All the gods bowed down, with Percy following suit.

**"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of time, loyalty, heroes, tides, betrayal, and the thirteenth Olympian!"** The fates said in unison.

Percy's clothes suddenly changed into shiny golden armor. A cape was draped on his shoulders. Aphrodite almost fainted.

"Good luck, Perseus," The Fates said and disappeared. A golden throne emerged on the ground between Artemis and Poseidon. Percy walked there casually. Once he sat down, he felt immense power surge through his body. He sighed in pleasure.

"Council dismissed!" Zeus thundered and everyone flashed out, leaving Artemis and Percy alone, again.

"Let's go tell my huntresses the news about our marriage," Artemis said nervously. Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

_The one that is nervous should be me,_ he thought. _I hope Thalia doesn't kill me for not contacting her for months._

Then, Percy, since he was now an Olympian, used his powers and flashed them out.

* * *

The two appeared in a clearing near the hunt's borders. They walked forwards, but an arrow imbedded on the ground in front of Percy.

"How dare you invade milady's personal space, _boy_ ," a feminine voice said from the bushes. Percy knew right away who she was, so he looked away, concealing his face from view.

"Perhaps we can talk about this in the camp, Thalia," Artemis responded. Thalia walked out of the bushes, holding a bow and arrow.

"Okay, my lady, but who is this _boy_ that you are holding hands with?" Artemis blushed and briskly let go of their intertwined hands. if she were to be honest, she actually liked the feeling of Percy holding her hand. He then slowly turned around to face Thalia and braced for impact.

"Um, hi?"

_Zaaaaap!_

The sound reverberated throughout the entire forest. Percy laid on the ground, arms and legs twitching and spasming.

"That's for not contacting me for SEVEN MONTHS JACKSON! Do you know how worried I was for you? I was searching for you all the time and you come here and say hi!" Over the years Percy and Thalia became closer, forming a sister/brother bond.

Thalia broke down into tears. Percy got up shakily and hugged her, rubbing sooting circles on her back. Minutes later, she calmed down and hugged him back.

Artemis was watching their interaction with amusement. When they found out, they blushed in embarrassment and seperated.

"Let's go in the camp, Thalia. Go call the other girls," Artemis commanded her lieutenant. Thalia nodded and went off. Artemis started to walk forward, but Percy grabbed her hand.

"Uh, do I have to go?" Percy whined like a baby. She stifled a laugh and tugged his hand.

"It's okay, nothing bad is going to happen." He reluctantly nodded and the two walked in the camp.

* * *

"Alright, huntresses, I have some rather unpleasant news to announce." Some of the huntresses became fidgety. "Zeus, two days ago, declared/forced me to marry someone to prove that he and Poseidon have ended their feuds."

Then, Artemis turned her head to Percy and nodded, giving him the signal to explain himself.

He got the idea and said, "Hunters, I am Perseus, Perseus Jackson but please call me Percy."

The hunters didn't react, opting to instead look at Percy stunned. Their lady had married the Hero of Olympus. Artemis had married the Hero of Olympus.

The first to break out of her shock was Thalia who shot an arrow at Percy.

"Why did your eye color change?"

"Oh, um, because I was made the god of time, so it turned golden." Thalia gasped.

"You were made a god?" Percy nodded warily. Her face morphed into a grin.

"That's great seaweed brain!" Percy gasped and his body froze as he remembered the nickname. Tears leaked out the corner of his eyes as he remembered the flashback.

* * *

_"I love you too Annabeth," Jake said. I slowly turned around and what I saw made my blood boil._

_I dropped the wedding ring on the sang with a noticeable THUD, interrupting their session. Annabeth had a look of pure horror._

_"Percy, this is not what it looks lik-" I cut her off._

_"Why?! I gave up GODHOOD for you twice! I jumped in Tartarus with you! And this is how you repay me!"I shouted, a hurricane already surrounding me, destroying everything in its path._

_"You were gone for a month, and never even contacted me. I thought you were cheating on me," Annabeth replied with an angry tone in her voice._

* * *

All of a sudden, the flashback ended and he was back to where he was.

"Sorry about that. It was just a flashback." Thalia sighed in relief.

"So, back to the subject. Zeus has forced me to marry, and I have chosen Perseus." Artemis said nervously, waiting for the hunt's reaction. The smaller huntresses giggled and the others just smiled. The older huntresses just remained emotionless.

"Why are you guys not mad at me?" Artemis asked.

"We're just happy you found your first love. If he doesn't hurt you, then that's fine with me," one of them said. Artemis then glanced at the older ones. They nodded.

"We'll think about it." Phoebe, one of the huntresses that was in the hunt for more than 300 years, said sadly.

"Okay, take all the time you want."

Percy was speechless. _A group of man-haters accepting a male to marry their leader!_ he thought. _Impossible!_

"Alright, hunters, go hunt for dinner!" All of them nodded and left.

"That went quite well," Percy commented. Artemis smiled at him and walked to her tent.

After 1 hour dinner was ready. It consisted of beef and vegetables. The hunters ate like they haven't eaten for centuries. It was late evening, and Percy was on the camp borders keeping look-out. Artemis went out to find him. She ended up on a high cliff. On the edge of it sat Percy, looking at the magnificent view. He sensed her presence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Percy asked. Artemis nodded and looked at the view. The bright full moon illuminated the beach below. The tides were very high tonight, crashing against the shore.

Then, Percy patted the floor next to him, wanting Artemis to sit there. She agreed and sat down.

**Artemis POV**

This is the perfect time to admit my feelings for him! I got so nervous, I started fidgeting with my fingers. I was about to open my mouth to speak, but he started first.

"Artemis... Although you married me, you are still the maiden goddess, the goddess of the hunt, immortal virgin, most man hating person in the universe and killer of men that have even looked at you. You have a group of females that all hate men and kill them as soon as they see them, and hate them with all their hearts."

Each sentence he spoke was like a spike being driven further and further into my heart.

"I'm sorry Artemis" He said. My heart was literally crumbling right now. He was about to turn away but he whispered, "Im sorry, but I still love you."

I blinked rapidly before what he said processed in my mind. He loved me? He loved me! I felt so happy and relieved and I almost punched myself, and remained silent, but my silence was clearly taken the wrong way by him. His eyes were full of tears, and he walked away. I sprinted up to him, turned him around, and kissed him.

**Percy POV**

I was so surprised she kissed me. Again, I felt the weird firework sensation, but ignored it and we kept on kissing.

We broke away, gasping for breath. I held her hand as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, Percy," Artemis said. I felt so happy and relieved. I smiled at her and we kissed again, this time, pouring all my feelings into it.

At that moment, I realized that the sea and the moon fit together far more than I had ever thought possible. Each wave that sloshes along the shore of life, the Moon is there to illuminate the gentle roll of the Sea. Each storm in the middle of the raging Sea, the Moon is there with its comforting glow, calming the Sea to a point where nothing could ever interrupt its tranquility. Every ripple, every splash, every disruption on the surface of the Sea, the Moon will be there.

Just as Artemis was there for me.

* * *

**And that's the end of "The Mate of The Moon". I really hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Again, don't expect me to update. I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. I proofread multiple times, so I don't really think there's that much.**

**Word count: 7338 not including author's notes.**

**Please leave a comment!😀**


End file.
